We could be together
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Puck and Rachel don't break up after mash up and at first they pretend to be in a relationship to make Finn and Quinn jealous but after one admits true feelings, they start having a go at a proper relationship. Puckleberry, Fuinn, Pezberry and Britberry friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! Since I have only got one story that I am working on it's time to start a new one :) Puck and Rachel don't break up after mash up and at first they pretend to be in a relationship to make Fuinn jealous but after one admits true feelings, they start having a go at a proper relationship. Completely different storylines then season 1 only thing that's the same is Quinn is pregnant with Puck's baby.**

Chapter 1

Looking over at her boyfriend as she sat in the choir room, Rachel sighed. She was about to break up with Noah a few weeks ago on the bleachers. She loved Finn and he so clearly loved Quinn. It didn't make sense for them to stay together... so she thought.

_Flashback_

"_Do you miss it?" Rachel asked sitting behind Noah on the bleachers._

"_Hell no." Puck replied gruffly,_

"_I hope you didn't chose glee over football because of me." Rachel whispered after a pause in their conversation._

"_Why?" Puck asked confused,_

"_Because, because I don't think this relationship is going to work out." _

_Tensing, Puck turned around to look at Rachel,_

"_Why because you like Finn? He's never going to leave her Berry."_

"_And because you like Quinn." Rachel snapped back making Puck turn back to look at the field. _

"_That obvious huh?" Puck asked with a frown on his handsome face._

"_No... it's not. I guess, I just figured it out... you look at her the way I look at Finn." Rachel spoke quietly._

_There was a pause,_

"_They are never going to break up, not with that baby in her belly." Puck told Rachel matter of factly,_

"_But being with each other isn't going to end well." Rachel said seriously._

_There was another pause,_

"_Being alone isn't going to be much better." Puck said making Rachel think._

"_You won't be alone Noah, some girl will be warming your bed in no time." Rachel told him dryly, "And I have glee to concentrate on." She added lamely. _

"_Look," Puck said turning back around to look at her, "I want Quinn to see that I can be a good boyfriend. I can't do that if I don't have you." _

"_So you'll just be using me until Quinn wants you... I don't think so Puckerman." Rachel snapped._

"_I know Finn and seeing **you** with **me**, he's gunna fly off the fucking handle." Puck added._

"_So you're saying, we stay together, pretend to be dating to get Finn and Quinn respectively?" Rachel repeated slowly, so she could understand everything herself._

"_Yep." Puck nodded,_

_Glancing over the tall teen that had her heart, Rachel bit her lip. Sighing, she turned back to Noah and nodded her head._

"_I'm in." Rachel agreed._

_End of flashback_

So that's how Rachel got there. It had been a few weeks since she and Noah continued their 'dating' status and if you didn't know any better, you'd swear that everything was 100% legit. That Noah Puckerman had fell for Rachel Berry and vise versa. Tuning back in, Rachel caught the last little bit of what Mr Shuester said before he dismissed the class and Puck walked over to her chair.

"Ready?" Puck asked Rachel,

"Um, actually-" Rachel began but was cut off,

"Fuck off Puckerman she's hanging out with me and Brit." Santana declared quickly and grabbed onto Rachel arm and began pulling her towards the door.

Oh yeah, Rachel, Santana and Brittany were friends now... turns out dating Puck increases your popularity also.

"Sorry." Rachel smiled and didn't even hesitate to kiss Noah on the lips before being dragged completely out of the room by her new friends.

It wasn't until she was in Santana's car that she realised how normal it felt to be with Noah in that way...

XXXXX

Rachel thought being friends with Santana and Brittany would be a lot different then it actually was. She thought they'd try and change her. Change her attitude, how she dressed... instead, they encouraged it (which surprised Rachel to no end) but also helped her when she wanted to try a different look. They made her feel normal and comfortable and even though she wasn't really popular at school, knowing that she had made friends, honest to god friends, made Rachel feel something she had never felt before. Accepted.

"So when is Puck gunna pop your Cherry Berry?" Santana smirked as they drank coffee at 'Lily and Milly's Cafe' after they had stopped shopping.

"Santana how many times do I have to say, never rhyme my name with cherry." Rachel scolded as Brittany laughed.

"Sorry but seriously. You two have been together for 3 weeks... do you do anything sexual?" Santana asked curiously.

Sighing, Rachel took another sip of her coffee and looked up at her friends,

"We make out." Rachel said, "But, I've never_ done _anything like that before." Rachel told her friends shyly.

"Puck's really good if your worried about that." Brittany said innocently,

"I'm sure he's... lovely Brit. But, I'm nervous, what if I am horrible." Rachel asked.

"Then Puck will make you good. I'm about to tell you something and if you repeat you're dead. When I first started dating Puck, even though I wasn't a virgin, I wasn't that great in the sack. Time spent with Puck made me the master that I am today." Santana told them.

"This is so awkward, talking to you about having sex with my boyfriend when you all so clearly know how good he is." Rachel mumbled,

"Rach, he likes you. Why else would he stay with you for 3 weeks without getting some?" Brittany offered,

Rachel could think of a few...

XXXXX

The next day at school, Rachel found Noah at his locker.

"Hey." Puck greeted with a smile.

Pretending to be Rachel Berry's boyfriend was a lot easier then he thought.

"Noah I think we should discuss our... situation, a little more in detail. Come to mine tonight around 7?" Rachel suggested nervously.

Shrugging, Puck nodded and kissed her on the cheek and watched her go to class.

He so wasn't nervous... yeah right.

XXXXX

Sitting in Rachel's lounge room, he watched as she began to pace.

"We need to talk." Rachel said seriously,

"When are you're dad's coming home?" Puck asked as he glanced over at the front door for the hundredth time.

"Not until 9 at least." Rachel said before she sat down next to him, "I-I don't know if I can keep doing this." Rachel confused.

"What? Why?" Puck asked slightly alarmed.

He really liked this thing he had going on with Rachel. She made him feel important and like he was worth something. Ever since they started their thing, he had been thinking about the baby and Quinn a lot less.. which confused him. Wasn't he meant to be trying to get Quinn?

"All my life I have been second fiddle to Quinn Fabray. I-I don't want my first boyfriend thinking of her when he should be thinking of me." Rachel said quietly.

"But you can think of fucking Hudson?" Puck snapped,

"I don't." Rachel whispered,

"What?" Puck asked shocked staring at the tiny girl in front of him,

"I-I don't Noah and that's what scares me. These 3 weeks... they've been, different then I thought they would. You've been so lovely and caring. Made me feel so beautiful and special. And then it hits me... you're only **pretending** to care for me when I **know**.. when I **feel** myself caring for you more then I should given our situation."

"Rachel." Puck whispered completely shocked at Rachel admission.

He never thought she'd feel something for him, something real for a guy like him.

"And that's why I can't keep this up. I can't fall in love with someone who doesn't and won't feel the same way about me."

"Rachel." Puck repeated her name and Rachel slowly met his eye sight.

"I care about you." Puck whispered,

"Noah don't lie to me." Rachel snapped about to stand up but was gently stopped by Puck,

"Being with you, it's different you know. I thought you'd be hard to handle but, you make me feel like I can do anything." Puck continued once he was satisfied Rachel wasn't going any where, "W-We could try you know?" Puck suggested,

"Don't say things you don't mean." Rachel warned.

"I do mean this. We could try at a real relationship. Not Finn or Quinn just you and me. Us."

"What about you're feelings for Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know." Puck said honestly, "But what I do know is, that I **do **care about you Rachel. And seeing where this could go... isn't the worst thing in the world."

Biting her lip Rachel thought. This could get dangerous really fast, she could fall for him utterly and completely and he ups and leaves her for Quinn when the pretty blonde says she wants Puck. But Noah, she's never felt this way before. Not even with Finn. And maybe, with time, he'll feel the same way about her? Looking into Puck's eyes, Rachel nodded.

"Okay."

When he kissed her lips as his response, she couldn't help but feel the butterflies. She really hoped he felt them to...

**A/N Continue? Reviews please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Chapter two :) Enjoy guys :)**

Chapter 2

Rachel didn't really like the way Noah looked at Quinn still. It made her feel exactly how she didn't want to feel... second best. Sitting in the choir room by herself, Rachel sat on the floor in the middle of the room and began to sing.

_**Hey Jude, don't make it bad**__**  
**__**Take a sad song and make it better**__**  
**__**Remember to let her into your heart**__**  
**__**Then you can start to make it better**__****_

_**Hey Jude, don't be afraid**__**  
**__**You were made to go out and get her**__**  
**__**The minute you let her under your skin**__**  
**__**Then you begin to make it better**__****_

_**And any time you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain**__**  
**__**Don't carry the world upon your shoulders**__**  
**__**For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool**__**  
**__**By making his world a little colder**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah**__****_

_**Hey Jude, don't let me down**__**  
**__**You have found her, now go and get her**__**  
**__**Remember to let her into your heart**__**  
**__**Then you can start to make it better**__****_

_**So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin**__**  
**__**You're waiting for someone to perform with**__**  
**__**And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do**__**  
**__**The movement you need is on your shoulder**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah**__****_

_**Hey Jude, don't make it bad**__**  
**__**Take a sad song and make it better**__**  
**__**Remember to let her under your skin**__**  
**__**Then you'll begin to make it**__**  
**__**Better better better better better better, oh**__****_

_**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude**__**  
**__**Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude [fade out]**_

Wiping the stray tear that fell from her eyes, Rachel was startled by slow clapping.

"That was beautiful." Puck mumbled walking into the room, knowing why Rachel was so sad.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered not looking over at her boyfriend but didn't move when he took a seat right next to her on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Puck said as he watched Rachel play with the threads at the end of her skirt,

"It's okay Noah. I shouldn't of expected to be you're number one..." Rachel mumbled and Puck felt like shit.

He had been trying so hard to push Quinn from his mind, but every time he looked over at her, he saw his kid. Their kid, and he couldn't stop staring at her. Even though he really, really wanted to.

"No, I'm being a fuck head." Puck scolded himself, taking Rachel's hands into his, "And I'm sorry. I'm going to try a lot harder I promise Rachel. You're not her second fiddle." Puck whispered honestly and his heart broke when she finally turned to face him and there were tears in her beautiful, brown eyes.

She just nodded and kissed his cheek gently, pulling herself up and walked out of the choir room; praying to god Noah was serious.

XXXXX

The next day during glee practise when Quinn slipped on some water on the floor and Puck and Finn rushed to her side, Rachel bit her lip and tried desperately not to cry. Pushing back her feelings, Rachel walked over to Santana and Brittany and spoke to her friends, arranging a girls day that afternoon over at Santana's house. Hearing Mr Shuester cancelling the rest of glee, Rachel grabbed her things and was about to walk out behind San and Brittany when Puck grabbed her gently on the arm and pulled her into his embrace.

"Baby." Puck whispered, knowing Rachel would probably be upset,

Pulling back, Rachel took a step back to create some distance between the two of them and straighten her posture,

"I'm spending the night at San's. Maybe you should go check on you're beloved Quinn." Rachel snapped before rushing out of the room as fast as she could ignoring Noah's calls for her to come back.

XXXXX

"Are you okay?" Santana asked Rachel as they sat in Santana's bed room later that night doing each others nails.

"I'm fine." Rachel smiled,

"Bullshit, what did Puckerman do? Do you want me to kill him? Cuz I will B." Santana said seriously,

"No, I don't want you to kill him San," Rachel sighed before going back to concentrate on painting Brittany's nails a bright pink.

"Rach." Brittany whispered,

"I'm fine." Rachel repeated, shutting the girls out and continued on doing what she was doing.

Knowing that Rachel wasn't going to be opening up any time soon, Brittany went back to painting Santana's nails and Santana went back to painting Rachel's but both keeping an eye out on the young diva that had formed such a massive place in each of their hearts.

XXXXX

The next day at school Puck was determined to make Rachel see that he was really wanted a chance with her. Using some of his contacts, Puck got an AV nerd to pull Rachel out of her class and for her to be sent to the auditorium. When Rachel walked into the auditorium she was surprised to see Noah on the stage with massive pillows and a blanket set up there with a basket in the middle.

"Noah?" Rachel questioned confused,

"I really care for you Rachel." Puck began and didn't miss the way Rachel rolled her eyes, "And I know I've stuffed up and I know you think I'm lying but, it's the truth. I'm not the best boyfriend and I probably never will be but I'm trying." Puck said honestly, "And I would love it if you would come and have lunch with me?" Puck asked unusually nervous.

Walking up the stairs, Rachel looked at what Noah had set up and smiled. She could see how nervous he was and knowing that he never did this kind of thing made Rachel feel special. Walking over to one of the large pillows, Rachel took a seat and gave Puck a shy smile,

"What do you have?" Rachel asked breaking the ice and Puck smiled at her before sitting down on his pillow and nervously began to explain,

"I made some vegan stuff. Well actually my ma did and I hope you like-" Puck was cut off by Rachel's lips on his and he immediately kissed her back.

"It's perfect Noah. Thank you." Rachel mumbled against his lips and kissed him again loving how Puck placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him,

"I really like you Rachel." Puck murmured honestly,

And for the first time since they staring this thing, she believed him.

**A/N I like the idea of Puck being nervous around Rachel I just picture him fumbling to explain stuff and to help her see he cares. He doesn't really love Quinn he loves his baby and he is starting to see the difference between the two. :) Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy guys :) xo**

Chapter 3

"I'm nervous." Rachel admitted to Finn as they stood backstage at the invitational performance waiting to go on.

"Don't be you're amazing Rach." Finn smiled,

"Thank you, as are you." Rachel replied honestly and laughed when Finn held his hand up for a high five.

"We are going to kick butt." Finn declared when Rachel pressed her hand against his and smiled at the petite diva.

"I hope so." Rachel nodded looking behind her to face the stage, "Show time." She told Finn and the two walked onto the stage and began to sing their duet.

XXXXX

Rachel and Puck were coming onto their one month anniversary and Rachel didn't know if Puck had forgotten. He had been very attentive to her since he made her lunch last week and she had even met his mother and Noah had met her parents. Things were going smoothly but there was always a voice in the back of Rachel's head that got her worried, would he leave her for Quinn? Was she only a time filler? With these thoughts rushing through her head, she didn't even notice when everyone else walked into the choir room.

"Puck, you wanted to sing something?" Mr Shuester asked the mohawked teen and he nodded from the back row, standing up and moved to the centre of the floor.

"Happy one month baby." Puck grinned and handed Rachel a lily flower and took the guitar from his case and started playing.

**Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along**

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..

"Noah that was so romantic." Rachel smiled and walked over to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly, kissing his lips in a tender kiss.

Nobody noticed how Quinn was swooning over Puck for the entire performance.

XXXXX

"I've never been here before." Rachel admitted quietly later that night as Puck and her walked into BreadStixs for dinner.

"Really? Everyone goes here." Puck replied kind of shocked,

"You're my first boyfriend Noah, before you, no boy really paid attention to me." Rachel said kind of awkwardly.

"Baby, it's because I'm a man and I know hot and smart, sexy women when I see one." Puck grinned, making Rachel feel better about everything.

"That you do Noah." Rachel smiled and loved how nice it felt when Puck interlaced their hands as hers rested on the table.

"Even though I didn't see you first, I'm really glad I got you first." Puck whispered speaking of Finn,

"So am I Noah." Rachel nodded and smiled as he kissed her lips before pulling back and handed her a menu, their hands still linked on the table,

"So they have a kick ass vegan menu, I checked before we came." Puck smiled staring at his menu,

Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face the entire night.

XXXXX

"Babysit with me?" Quinn suggested to Puck a few days later at school,

"I can't." Puck replied quickly,

"Why not?" Quinn snapped,

"Because me and Rach have this-" Puck began but was cut off,

"Look you wanted to see if we could work out, raise our child and you're ditching me, us, for man hands?" Quinn said in a harsh whisper,

"Don't talk about her like that." Puck defended his girlfriend.

"Look, come babysit my cousin with me tonight and we can see if we can... work." Quinn told him, "If you don't come then I know you're answer." She added before strutting off down the hallway.

XXXXX

She had just finished her make up when her phone rang, smiling when she saw Noah's name she quickly answered it,

"Noah where are you? We are going to be late for the movies." Rachel said quickly as she stood up and gave her outfit a once over.

"Baby, I can't come tonight. I've gotta babysit." Puck said regretfully onto the phone feeling like shit.

"I could help?" Rachel suggested, "I'm not doing anything."

"No visitors baby." Puck mumbled, "Fuck, I wish there was a way."

"Oh." Rachel said her excitement way gone,

"Rachel please don't-" Puck whispered when he heard her deflate.

"No Noah, you're sister needs you. It's okay, I-I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she hung up.

XXXXX

Knowing that Noah was babysitting, Rachel rang Santana and Brittany up and asked them if they wanted to do something that night. Both girls agreeing, the three of them went to the ice cream shop and Rachel was shocked when she saw Maria and Sarah eating together with no Noah in sight.

"Hello Rachel." Maria smiled at her sons girlfriend.

"Maria. How are you Sarah?" Rachel smiled letting the younger girl hug her tightly,

"Good! We just came back from my softball game! We won." Sarah announced with a Puckerman grin on her face,

"That's amazing darling." Rachel hugged Sarah before turning to Maria, "Was Noah there?" Rachel asked,

"Um no sweetie he said he and Finn had a study session. Which I don't believe probably playing video games." Maria smiled unaware that Rachel's heart was breaking.

"Yeah probably." Rachel faked a laugh and after a few more moments of talking, returned to her booth where her friend's were.

"Babysitting huh?" Santana growled out, she was going to kill Puck.

"It's nothing." Rachel dismissed and focused her attentions on her bowl of ice cream trying to hold back her tears.

XXXXX

She found him alone in the choir room the next day. Walking into the room, Rachel closed and locked the doors making sure nobody would see or hear the fight they were most likely about to have,

"How was babysitting?" Rachel asked giving Puck a chance to come clean.

"You know how annoying Sarah can be." Puck answered standing up to kiss Rachel but was shocked when she pushed him away,

"She wasn't that annoying when San, Brit and I saw her and your mum at the ice cream shop last night." Rachel snapped, "Where were you Noah?" Rachel asked with teary eyes,

"I wasn't cheating." Puck said straight away and honestly, Rachel stood back and wrapped her arms around herself,

"I never said you were." Rachel said,

"I know you are thinking it and I promise I wasn't cheating."

"You lied to me Puck." Rachel yelled thankful that she locked the doors.

"No entirely," Puck mumbled, "I was babysitting... with Quinn."

Rachel felt her entire world stop, she was right. He was cheating on her with Quinn, she was just a gap filler... how could she be so stupid? With these thoughts running through her head, she only heard the last part of Noah's speech.

"And I'm really sorry I didn't tell you but I really want something to do with my kid Rachel." Puck pleaded,

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked getting dizzier by the minute,

"Quinn's baby is my baby." Puck whispered ashamed of his actions,

"Noah that's not funny." Rachel replied in a broken whisper, "It's not funny." Rachel continued praying he would tell her it was all a joke.

"I don't love her Rachel, I really don't. But I do love the baby and she said I could be apart of her life if I babysat with her." Puck whispered walking closer to Rachel but she stood back.

"I think I'd rather you cheating on me." Rachel whispered,

"I'm so sorry." Puck replied, that's all he could say or do. "But I-I don't love her Rachel. I'm falling for you." Puck admitted sincerely and Rachel's head snapped up and locked eyes with him,

"Don't say things you don't mean." Rachel repeated the same thing she spoke only a few weeks ago.

"I'm not lying Rachel." Puck said and stepped closer to Rachel thankful that she didn't step back.

"T-That's why you always stared at her." Rachel continued, trying to work everything out in her own mind,

"I thought I loved her." Puck admitted, "But then you came along and it made me realise that I don't love her I love the baby."

"Are you sure?" Rachel snapped,

"Positive." Puck said without hesitation,

Playing with her fingers, Rachel took a step back,

"I-I need time." Rachel whispered and Puck could only watch as she bolted out of the room.

**A/N So she knows should she forgive in the next chapter or drag it out a little? REVIEWS! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it makes my day when I get a new review notification! :)**

Chapter 4

I had been two days since everything came out and Rachel was pissed off. He had lied to her for their entire relationship and he and Quinn were lying to Finn. Even though she didn't have romantic feelings for the quarter back she knew how hurt he was going to be when the truth came out. She also hated how Quinn Fabray seemed to get away with everything, how she can lie and cheat and get away with it. Rachel ignored Puck's phone calls and texts, dodged him at school and just pretended that he didn't exist. She felt like a fool, how could she compete with Quinn now when she was carrying Noah's child? Rachel was always taking the high road but this time she didn't want to. She had something to hold over Quinn Fabray, she had destroyed her and Noah's relationship and this time she wasn't going to let the beautiful blonde get away with it.

XXXXX

"Hello Quinn." Rachel smiled as she walked into the bathroom that only occupied her and Quinn.

"What do you want Man Hands?" Quinn sneered as she fixed up her make up.

"Oh you know, whether I should tell Finn about you and Noah or if you should." Rachel smirked and only felt a little better about the situation when she saw Quinn pale.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Quinn denied quickly,

"Oh but I think you do." Rachel snapped, "How could you do this to Finn?"

"I didn't do anything." Quinn yelled back and Rachel stepped back not used to hearing Quinn yelling.

"You slept with his best friend Quinn, even your social status can't protect you from being labelled a whore." Rachel spat back,

"I don't love Puck." Quinn told her honestly,

"Then why did you get him to babysit with you? If you didn't love him, this is just a power game to you. You don't care about that baby or Noah or even Finn." Rachel spoke angrily, "All you care about is yourself and protecting your image."

"You don't know me." Quinn defended herself,

"I know all about girls like you. You think you're unstoppable, you think you can get away with everything and anything but then you screw up and are brought down to the losers level." Rachel replied harshly,

"Like you?" Quinn sneered, "I am nothing like you."

"Yeah you're right, I'm not a cheater or pregnant at 16 and lying about the father. So I'm lucky that you are nothing like me." Rachel snapped before storming out of the bathroom feeling angrier then she did before she spoke to Quinn.

XXXXX

"You told her." Quinn whispered as she dragged Puck into an empty classroom.

"Fuck you Fabray, she is, was, my girlfriend. I had to tell her sometime." Puck snapped,

"No you didn't." Quinn yelled,

"Yes I did. If you didn't corner me into babysitting with you, she never would of known. Fuck if we just told the truth from the beginning none of this shit would be happening."

"She's going to tell Finn." Quinn whispered teary eyed,

"No she won't." Puck said,

"She cornered me in the bathroom this morning... I've never seen her so hurt or angry." Quinn admitted feeling a little bad for the diva, "She's really angry Puck."

"Really?" Puck whispered running his hand down his mohawk and feeling like a piece of shit.

"Yeah... I-I think she really loved you." Quinn mumbled,

"Yeah." Puck muttered and walked out of the room.

XXXXX

"Can we talk." Puck asked quietly as he sat next to Rachel in a back row in the auditorium.

"I have nothing to say." Rachel whispered with defeat in her voice,

"Rachel." Puck mumbled taking her hand but Rachel flinched her hand away, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't." Rachel pleaded, "I am so sick of hearing people saying sorry."

"I am. I fucked up but I don't want Quinn..." Puck said honestly, wanting Rachel to believe him.

"She's having your baby Noah, she's won." Rachel replied sadly and stood up getting ready to leave, "Don't make this harder then it already is." Rachel asked and left the auditorium and Noah with tears in his eyes.

XXXXX

**I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake**

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

_[Chorus]_  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

_[Chorus]_  
Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
But I'm not blind any more...

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

_[Chorus]_  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

As Rachel held the last note she couldn't stop the tears falling down her face. She was brought out of her daze by Santana walking into the choir room where Rachel was singing,

"Rach?" She asked with a worried tone,

"San." Rachel managed out before she began to sob and was soon wrapped in the Latina's arms with Santana whispering that everything was going to be okay.

**A/N So I wanted to see Rachel get really angry something we don't see that much. She deserves to be angry and Santana will know next chapter, tell me what you thought, REVIEWS :) 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! So I have some bad news, my friend was lending me her computer and now she needs it back so after today I have no idea when I'll be able to update :S unless anyone wants to buy me a computer lol, I'll try my very best to update regularly until I can get my computer devirsed! Really need cover photos for my stories, any takers?**

Chapter 5

"Please tell me you're joking?" Santana asked after Rachel explained the whole situation to her,

"I really wish I was." Rachel whispered before she began to sob, "I'm so stupid San." Rachel cried as Santana hugged her friend tightly,

"No you're not. You were lied to... this will be okay." Santana promised, "I'll make it better." She vowed as she continued to hug her best friend who couldn't stop her tears.

XXXXX

"You really are a piece of work Fabray." Santana sneered at her former friend the next day,

"What do you want Lopez?" Quinn barked as she sat on the bleachers,

"You are so lucky you are pregnant or else your ass would be flat on the ground. How dare you hurt my friend!" Santana screamed,

"Rachel? Please like you weren't teasing her just months ago." Quinn rebutted and Santana shrunk back,

"Yeah I fucked up but I made my wrongs right unlike you... when are you gunna tell Finny boy that he's not the daddy?" Santana smirked evilly and laughed when Quinn paled, "You are pathetic." Santana snarled before getting up and leaving Quinn with her thoughts.

XXXXX

"She's telling people." Quinn whispered harshly to Puck a few hours after Santana confronted her,

"Probably." Puck mumbled knowing how badly he fucked up,

"Do something!" She demanded,

"She won't even fucking look at me Quinn! She hates me and you... face facts Fabray, sooner or later Finn **is** going to find out, you just have to work out whether it's better him hearing it from **her** or **you**." Puck sighed before leaving Quinn near tears.

XXXXX

"Sectionals is in two weeks guys we need to select our numbers." Mr Shuester told the group,

"I think Santana should sing a number." Brittany smiled and Santana blushed,

"I agree." Rachel beamed at the Latina and Santana smiled at her best friend,

"Okay then, Santana gets the solo. Duet?" Mr Shuester asked,

"Rach and I." Finn said knowing that's how they'd win,

"And the group number?" The teacher asked as he finished writing on the whiteboard,

"A happy number." Kurt piped up from the back,

"Maybe 'Born this way'?" Quinn suggested,

"What do you want to sing for your solo?" Rachel asked Santana completely ignoring the blondes idea.

"Valerie." Santana grinned and smiled when Mr Shuester wrote that near her name on the board,

"And I think me and Rach should sing 'No Air' we nailed it in rehearsals." Finn said and that was written up on the board,

"Lets get practising." Mr Shuester said and everyone began to rehearse the numbers.

XXXXX

"Why did you tell Santana?" Quinn asked Rachel softly the next day,

"Leave me alone Quinn." Rachel sighed as she closed her locker and began to walk off, Quinn followed,

"Tell me." She snapped a little bit,

"She found me crying. You happy? Quinn Fabray made Rachel Berry cry again." Rachel snapped before managing to walk off without Quinn following her.

Quinn watched as Rachel walked away and wiped her tears, she needed to make her wrongs right.

XXXXX

Rachel screamed when Finn's fist hit Noah's face a week before Sectionals. She screamed louder when she realised he wasn't fighting back.

"Noah!" Rachel whispered as she watched her love get beaten, Santana squeezed Rachel's hand in comfort making sure her friend was okay.

Mike and Matt finally managed to pull Finn off Puck and Rachel sprinted to Noah who was laying in his own blood on the floor,

"Noah." Rachel sobbed and touched his cheek gently with tears in her eyes, "Oh Noah." She mumbled as she saw the tears in Noah's eyes.

"Don't touch him Rachel! He's fucking scum! Him and Quinn!" Finn yelled,

"Finn what are you talking about?" Mr Shuester asked,

"Puck's the baby's father." Finn spat and everyone who didn't know stood there in shock, "Fuck this," Finn screamed and stormed out of the room with a crying Quinn running after him.

"Leave." Rachel told everyone and when nobody moved, Santana started dragging everyone out to give them some time.

They didn't start speaking until Mr Shuester came back with the first aid and left again.

"Why didn't you defend yourself Noah? He really hurt you." Rachel whispered as she tended to his busted lip and giant gash on his forehead.

"I deserved it." Puck managed out,

Touching his face gently, Rachel cupped his cheek,

"No you didn't Noah. Y-You made a mistake but-"

"I betrayed my best friend, got his girlfriend pregnant and worst of all I lost you... I fucking deserved more then what I got." Puck told her seriously,

"You really hate yourself don't you?" Rachel asked him teary eyed,

"More then you'll ever know." Puck mumbled and Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, loving the way Puck held onto her like she was his life line.

She didn't know what this meant for them but at the moment all Rachel knew was she wasn't angry with him any more... just sad.

**A/N Reviews! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! Okay so my friend is being really nice and letting me use it until she absolutely needs it (which I have no idea when that is) so until it gets taken away from me I should update heaps shouldn't I? Enjoy :) And thanks for all the reviews keep them coming!**

Chapter 6

"Finn wait!" Quinn yelled as she struggled to keep up with Finn,

"Leave me alone!" Finn spat, increasing his pace trying to get to the car park and to his car,

"No! Listen to me, I am so sorry." Quinn yelled and started to sob.

"If you were sorry you never would of done it! Why would you, I love you Quinn." Finn asked getting teary eyed himself,

"I was drunk... he got me drunk." Quinn said lowly, blaming it all on Puck.

"Don't lie to me Quinn. I know you and I know him, well I thought I knew you guys, and Puck wouldn't get you drunk just to sleep with you and you wouldn't take the alcohol unless you wanted it." Finn snapped, "Take some god damn responsibility!" Finn screamed making Quinn jump.

Finn **never** yelled at her, ever.

"I love you so much Finn, this baby should be yours.. to me she is." Quinn cried clutching onto her stomach, "I love you, I'm so sorry."

Staring at the girl he loved, pregnant with another man's baby, his best friends child, Finn shook his head,

"We are done." He whispered and turned around leaving Quinn sobbing in the car park of the high school.

XXXXX

"I need a lift." Quinn mumbled as she walked back into the choir room her eyes red from crying.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked the pregnant blonde, standing up and leading her to a chair,

"Peachy Berry." Quinn snapped before sighing, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Rachel nodded and looked over at a now cleaned up Puck and then back at Quinn.

It hit her, Noah and Quinn were having a baby together. A baby.

Wiping the tear away before it fell down her cheek, Rachel collected her belonging,

"I should go." Rachel whispered,

"Don't." Noah pleaded,

"Y-You have to look after Quinn." Rachel said sadly,

_She won, don't make this harder then it already is._

Rachel's words rang out in Puck's head and his heart broke. She still thinks I want to be with Quinn.

"Rach-" Puck began but was cut off,

"I've gotta go." Rachel whispered and rushed out the door leaving Puck and Quinn.

"They hate us." Quinn sighed, feeling like she was about to break down,

"Yeah." Was all Puck could manage out as he looked at the door hoping Rachel would come back.

XXXXX

"Are you okay?" Santana asked Rachel that night over the phone,

"No." Rachel admitted, "I'm really not." She added near tears,

"He doesn't love her B." Santana promised,

She could see it by the way he looked at Rachel and not Quinn.

"But they are still having a child together San. She will always mean more to him then me even if he doesn't realise it." Rachel muttered,

"Until you two have your own kids." Santana said into the phone, "When you guys are married and living in New York. Plus he'll always love you more even before you have kids. I've never seen him look at anyone else like that besides you." Santana admitted,

"My heart is broken." Rachel whispered letting out a quiet sob to her friend.

"Then let it heal sweetie but don't write Puck off." Santana said,

Rachel just nodded even thought Santana couldn't see and started crying, listening to Santana trying to sooth her.

XXXXX

Finn rejoined New Directions a few moments before they were about to go on and perform for Sectionals.

And even though New Directions won Sectionals, Puck, Finn, Quinn and Rachel were not happy at all.

XXXXX

"You were amazing today." Puck smiled as he sat next to Rachel on a park bench that night.

Mr Shuester had taken the group down to the park for a BBQ dinner as celebration.

"So were you." Rachel said as she began to play with her hands,

They hadn't spoken in a week.

"I've missed you." Puck admitted softly and hated how Rachel tensed,

"Please don't." Rachel whispered not wanting to have this conversation.

"I have to Rachel. I don't love her." Puck said honestly,

"But you two are having a child together Puck." Rachel snapped and Puck flinched at the use of his nick name.

"Don't do that." Puck said,

"Do what?" Rachel asked,

"I'm Noah to you." He mumbled and Rachel felt herself wanting to cry.

"I don't want you to be." She admitted, "I want you to be Puck because I don't love Puck." Rachel sobbed a little and hated herself at how much she loved the feel of his hand interlacing with hers.

"Well both Puck and Noah love you." He whispered not used to talking about feelings.

"You make it so hard for me to hate you." She whispered, "Do you know how hard it is for me to know that she's living with you? That she's having your first child? T-That-" Rachel couldn't get the rest out before she burst into tears, Noah wrapping his arms around her bringing her head to his chest and letting her cry.

"I am so sorry that you're hurting because of me." Puck whispered sincerely,

Pulling back, Rachel looked into Noah's eyes and leaned into his embrace when he cupped her face to wipe away her tears,

"I love you Rachel." Puck told her, "I am so sorry."

"Me too." Rachel whispered before pulling out of his embrace and walked over to Santana.

Puck wasn't sure if she loved him or was just sorry that he had hurt her.

He hoped it was both.

**A/N Awwww getting closer to a reunion. Should I bring in another guy to get Puck jealous? REVIEWS :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Rachel wasn't really angry any more she was just sad. The only thing that kept her going was knowing that she had Santana and Brittany's support and love. It made things a hundred times easier...

"So there's this guy." Santana began with a smile,

"I'm not interested." Rachel told her friend sternly,

It had only been two weeks since Sectionals and Rachel was certainly no where near ready to start dating again.

"He's sexy!" Santana exclaimed with a smirk, "Plus you need to realise there are other guys out there besides Puckerman."

"San." Rachel warned but was interrupted again,

"He's a friend of mine from my old school, his name is Sam Evans and his parents are moving to Lima because his dad got a job offer. He's coming to McKinley and I think you two would hit it off." Santana informed Rachel.

"This isn't going to end well." Rachel muttered knowing how angry Puck was going to get.

XXXXX

When Rachel first saw Sam she hated that she thought he was cute. She hated that he could make her laugh and smile, because if she liked it that meant she and Noah were done, right?

"Guys we have a new student his name is Sam Evans and he is going to be joining the glee club." Mr Shuester smiled and a couple of people cheered,

"You go Sammy." Santana laughed making Sam blush at the use of her old nickname for him.

"Can we hear you sing?" Rachel asked with a smile and Sam nodded,

"Anything for a pretty lady." Sam grinned and Rachel blushed as the music began to play.

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?**

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralysed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before,  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralysed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this

**All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone**

Everyone started cheering when Artie began to rap,

_Yeah, Yeah, Now baby don't hang up,  
So I can tell you what you need to know,  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,  
So I can tell you what you need to know_

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?**

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of It

**One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone...**

"Welcome to glee club." Rachel smiled at Sam and laughed when he hugged her.

Santana smirked from the back row, this would piss Puckerman off and make him get his shit in order.

XXXXX

"You and Sam seem chummy." Puck growled as he sat next to Rachel on the bleachers a few days after Sam's audition.

"We are friends." Rachel informed him,

"For how long?" Puck sneered,

"You know I don't deserve this." Rachel mumbled getting upset, "You lied first, you ruined our relationship. You can't be mad at me for making friends." Rachel said a little louder,

"I know, I know. I-It's fucking hard seeing you around other guys... Yeah I lied but Rachel can't you fucking see, I'm crazy about you. I love you and I know you know I only say that to my Ma and sister... and you. Why can't you see how sorry I am?" Puck asked getting frustrated with the situation.

"Why can't you see how hurt I am?" Rachel replied quietly,

"I do-" Puck said but was cut off,

"No you don't Noah. All your life, you've been loved and liked. At home you have an amazing mother who cares for you and your sister so much, who loves you both so much! Even if your dad is a dead beat you have a brilliant mother who is worth a thousand the amount then he ever will. At school, you're popular and everyone looks up to you or respects you. Girls chase you and you have a reputation... Me? I'm the school freak whose parents are always on a business trip. Whose mother never wanted any contact with her even after my parents offered it as part of the birthing agreement. I'm the girl who got slushied every day, teased about my talent and ambition, weight and looks. And then I met you and you wanted me and I fell for you only to find out you slept with and are having a baby with the girl who made my life hell for some many years. So please Noah, please help me understand why I should forgive you when all you have offered me is a bunch of cheap words." Rachel sobbed before leaving the bleachers crying.

Puck knew that he had to wow her.

**A/N What should he do? I'm stumped haha, give me ideas lol! What would you love a guy or girl to do for you? To try and win you over? REVIEWS! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! So I have taken basically all of your ideas (sorry if I missed any) and put them into this chapter :) The beautiful speech Puck will give Finn in this chapter was given to me by the amazing puckleberrylover4eva16 you guys should defiantly check out her work! Also if you are a ****H****ot Chelle Rae** ** fan, check out Whatever Radio! Work, those girls are amazing! A big thanks to ****WishfulThinkr13 for the brilliant**** cover photos :) **

**And also, to 'Nicole' who has reviewed on a few of my stories saying that she doesn't 'get' my work, I'd appreciate if you'd stop reviewing, you obviously don't like my work and it's okay that you don't like my work because literally hundreds of other people do... On with the chapter!**

Chapter 8

When Puck heard through the great vine that Sam had asked Rachel out on a date, Puck knew he had to do something to get his girl back. To do that though, he needed help...

XXXXX

"Why would I help you after everything you have done to me?" Finn asked Puck with a frown on his face,

"Because, because if you help me, the rest of the glee club will help me and I really need them to sing back up at assembly." Puck rushed out,

"No." Finn shook his head and turned around to his locker in the locker room trying to ignore his ex best friend.

"I wanted to tell you all along, because I knew you would hate me anyway. I betrayed you, so I get why you do. I wanted to tell you, but Quinn told me not to, she called me a Lima Loser, and told me you were a better father to my baby then I would be, and it hurt. I started to believe it and not only does Quinn want the baby to be yours but I want it to be too,because it would mean that I never betrayed you, that I never lost my best friend and that I didn't lose Rachel. Man, you don't understand how much I hate myself, for 1. lying to you and Rachel, and 2. even having sex with Quinn. And I know what I did is unforgivable, I just wanted you to know that I am really fucking sorry." Puck told his best friend sincerely, trying not to cry before sighing and leaving Finn alone in the locker room.

XXXXX

"So how was you're date?" Santana asked her best friend,

"It was, different. Good different." Rachel smiled before adding quietly, "But he's no Noah."

"I thought you'd say that." Santana admitted, "Maybe you guys should just be friends, I don't want you to hurt Sammy."

"Neither do I, he could be an amazing friend but, nothing more." Rachel told Santana and the Latina nodded,

"You should go tell him that." Santana said and Rachel nodded, standing up and made her way over to the blonde.

He took it well.

XXXXX

"Puck you're so sexy." A red haired cheerio flirted with Puck the next day,

"Sorry Zoe but I'm not interested," Puck told her and Zoe faked anger,

"Why? How could you not possibly be interested?" Zoe demanded,

"You're not Rachel Berry." He said simply before walking away from the girl he had paid to flirt with him, leaving the rest of the school population in a buzz,

Noah Puckerman turned down a cheerio for Rachel Berry.

Best $20 Puck had ever spent.

XXXXX

"Did you hear?" Kurt asked Rachel,

"Hear what?" Rachel replied confused,

"Puck turned down a sexy cheerio for you." Kurt said in disbelief,

"Yeah right," Rachel rolled her eyes, not believing him,

"No it's true, it's on Jacobs blog and everything!" Kurt exclaimed and whipped out his phone, showing Rachel the video.

Biting her lip, Rachel gave Kurt back his phone and tried to hide her smile.

Maybe Noah was serious, maybe he really did love her.

XXXXX

"What are you doing after school?" Puck asked Rachel a little later on,

"Nothing Noah, why?" Rachel asked,

"I'm going to my Nana Connie's this afternoon to help her with some stuff, it's an hour car ride and I want some company." Puck smiled, flashing his white teeth.

"I'd love to, I haven't seen her since I was little." Rachel grinned.

XXXXX

"I was wondering when I'd get to see you again, you have grown so much. Such a beauty." Nana Connie smiled at Rachel as the two drank some tea in the dining room while Noah fixed the few things needed fixing upstairs,

"I always assumed you'd forgotten me. After all, me and Noah didn't really speak for so many years." Rachel admitted taking a bite of her muffin that Nana Connie had baked,

"Oh hush, hush. Noah speaks about you all the time." The older woman confessed,

"He does?" Rachel asked, before wondering to herself why that makes her as happy as it did,

"Always." She smiled seeing the way Rachel's face lit up.

_Rachel would be the perfect granddaughter in law, _Was all the older lady could think of.

XXXXX

To say Rachel was shocked when Principal Figgins announced that the glee club had a performance a few days later was shocking... considering she and Finn were still sitting in the audience.

"To the amazing Rachel Berry." Santana smiled as the light lit up on her on stage,

The lights went dim and the glee club began to harmonise in the background as Puck's voice filled the air,

_If the nightingales could sing like you  
They'd sing much sweeter than they do  
For you brought a new kind of love to me_

And if the sandman brought me dreams of you  
I'd want to sleep my whole life through  
You brought a new love to me

I know that I'm the slave, you're the queen  
Still you can understand that underneath it all  
You're a maid and I am only a man

I would work and slave the whole day through  
If I could hurry home to you  
You brought a new kind of love to me 

Rachel Berry felt like a million bucks as she watched Noah singing to her. As she watched him walk up to her, Rachel became nervous as all the eyes in the assembly were suddenly on her and Noah.

"For you." Puck passed her an envelope and turned on his heels and walked away,

Confused, Rachel opened the note and smiled at what she read,

_Where it began, go back to where it all started._

Jumping to her feet, Rachel bolted to her locker where Noah had first handed her a grape slushy and saw another note sticking out of her locker,

_I am sorry for all the pain and heart ache I've caused you, my sweet Caroline._

Rachel walked into the choir room were Noah first sang to her and smiled when she saw another note sitting on top of the closed piano lid.

_I'll be waiting for you at our place._

The final note said and Rachel dropped the other pieces of paper on the ground as she headed to the bleachers... their spot.

XXXXX

"Noah." Rachel whispered when she saw that on the concrete that was underneath the bleachers, Noah had set up a beautiful picnic with candles and everything, it was stunning.

"Noah it's beautiful." Rachel smiled as she walked towards Noah who was sitting on a cushion,

"You're beautiful." Puck smiled and stood up, walking towards Rachel. "I am so sorry for everything I've done. For lying, I should of told you the truth. But truth be told, I was scared. I-I feel things for you that I haven't felt for anyone else and I didn't want to lose you." Puck confessed and wiped a stray tear from Rachel's eyes, cupping her face and continued, "But I lost you any ways and the time we have been apart... Rachel I fucking hate it because, because I love you Rachel. So much and I won't stop fighting for you." Puck promised instantly relaxed when he felt Rachel's lips on his,

"Noah, what you have done for me over the last week, it's been so romantic. You've told everyone at school that I'm the only girl for you and made me feel so special and loved... you always make me feel like that. We could be together, again, if you promise not to lie to me again. That you let me in when you feel like you're about to drown, let me love you... because I do Noah. I really do love you so much." Rachel breathed out and smiled as Noah kissed her lips again,

"Will you be my girlfriend Rach?" Puck asked against her lips, "I promise I'll never hurt or lie to you again."

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Noah." Rachel smiled and kissed him once more before Puck led her to the vegan dinner he had prepared for her instead of his mum.

Puck finally got the girl, his girl.

**A/N Finally back together! Song was 'You brought a new kind of love to me' by the legendary Frank Sinatra. Reviews please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! So I've skipped ahead a bit, one more chapter after this one!**

Chapter 9

It was a horrible, rainy day when Quinn went into labour. Puck and Rachel were in the middle of their weekly date night that Puck made sure they had when his phone wouldn't stop ringing.

Rachel held his hand the entire car ride to the hospital.

She comforted him when Quinn screamed at him telling Puck that she wanted to be in the delivery room by herself.

She kissed him good luck when 5 hours later, Quinn changed her mind and wanted him in with her.

She held him as tight as she possibly could when he walked out to the waiting room shaking and crying... He was a daddy.

She held his _**and **_Quinn's hands when they signed the adoption papers.

She sat on his lap as he watched his daughter be handed over to her 'new' parents.

She didn't miss the way he clung to her...

XXXXX

"Noah I know you are very sad at the moment but maybe focusing on Regionals would make you feel a little better?" Rachel suggested,

She had no idea what to say or do around Noah or Quinn... nobody did.

"I don't care about a fucking singing competition Berry." Puck snapped and Rachel bit her lip.

It had been 2 weeks since he and Quinn gave up Beth and all he seemed to do was take it out on Rachel.

"Noah, I know things are-"

"You know fuck all Rachel! You've never had to give up a child!" Puck screamed making Rachel take a step back, "Only Q and I know what we are going through." Puck added in a harsh whisper before walking out of the choir room.

"But I do know what it's like to _**be**_ adopted." Rachel whispered with teary eyes, at the place where Noah once stood.

XXXXX

"You need to cut your shit!" Santana demanded as she walked unannounced into Puck's bedroom a few days later.

"What are you on about?" Puck snapped as he laid on his bed still staring at the T.V that was on in his room.

"I'm talking about the way you've been treating Rachel. She's not your fucking punching bag!" Santana yelled and turned off the T.V. "You're going to lose her again, is that what you want?" Santana snapped,

"Of course not, why the fuck would I want that?" Puck replied with a glare.

"Because you have been treating her like shit since you and Fabray gave away your kid... yeah it's sad and all but, shit Puck, Rachel doesn't deserve your anger!" Santana told him matter of factly,

"I'm not." Puck replied still in denial.

"You are." Santana sneered back, "Think about it.. really fucking think Puck." Santana told him and smirked when Puck paled.

"Fuck." Puck muttered finally seeing his wrongs,

"Now that you see it. Fix it." Santana demanded before leaving his bedroom as quick as she came.

XXXXX

"Rachel..." Puck whispered after he knocked on her bedroom door a few hours after Santana left his house.

"Hi." Rachel said quietly as she sat on her bed, legs brought up to her chest,

Puck walked over to Rachel's bed and sat on the end of it,

"I'm really sorry." Puck whispered ashamed of his actions,

"Don't be, you're grieving." Rachel replied in a soft and caring tone,

Puck chuckled to himself humourlessly,

"Even after I've been such a dick to you, you still defend my actions. I'm so sorry baby." Puck said sincerely, moving up and getting closer to Rachel and cupped her face, "I love you so much Rachel, I'm really sorry." Puck whispered sincerely and relaxed when Rachel leant down and kissed his lips,

"It's okay." Rachel promised, "J-Just, talk to me instead of pushing me away." Rachel asked,

"I can do that. I'm really sorry." Puck whispered kissing her once more,

"Me too Noah."

XXXXX

"You're a good friend you know that right?" Quinn told Rachel quietly as they waited backstage for their turn at Regionals.

"I try." Rachel told Quinn who Rachel now considered a good friend,

"I'm really sorry for ever being mean to you. All of the girls that I thought were my friends left as soon as I began to show... but you, a person I made life's hell, stood by me and supported me when I really needed someone to hold my hand." Quinn said through her tears, "I can never thank you enough Rachel."

"It's okay Quinn, I know that you'll always have my back from now on. Like I have yours. We are friends now okay? And anything that happened in the past, is just that, the past." Rachel promised and held onto the beautiful blonde's hair.

"Now I just need to get Finn to see it that way." Quinn admitted quietly,

"Finn isn't everything Quinn. If you two get back together, great. But if you don't, honey it's not the end of the world." Rachel told Quinn and the blonde nodded thoughtfully.

"Thanks Rach." Quinn whispered, "Now lets win!" She added with a laugh and Rachel smiled back.

XXXXX

Even though they lost Regionals, the club was renewed for a second year thanks to Sue Sylvester of all people and because of that, Rachel knew, she **knew** they would be alright... they had to be.

**A/N Epilogue next chapter :) Anyone want to help me out with cover photos for my stories, I'll love you forever! :) REVIEWS :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! So here is the last chapter :( Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

As Noah took Rachel's hand she realised how nervous he was. It had been a year since baby Beth was born and she, Noah, Quinn and Finn (who got back together 6 months ago) have been invited to see Beth a few days after her first birthday. Looking over at Quinn who is squeezing Finn's hand extra tightly, Rachel turns back to her boyfriend and presses a tender kiss to his shoulder,

"I'll be here." Rachel promises him and smiles when he bends down and kisses her gently on the lips.

"Thank you." Puck whispers before he presses the doorbell to the home his daughter is being raised in.

"Hello, Noah, Quinn." Holly, Beth's adopted mother speaks pleasantly at Puck and Quinn, "Rachel, I remember you from the hospital." Holly smiles and Rachel gives her a small smile in return, "And you must be Finn, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiles and steps aside. "Come in."

"Thank you." All four teenagers say at the same time and walk into the household were they smell cookies.

"I hope you like chocolate chip cookies." Holly says nervously.

"Yeah we all do." Quinn smiles softly.

It makes her feel a little better knowing Holly is nervous as well.

"Jim, the kids are here." Holly yells out and after a few moments, a tall, blonde man walks out to the lounge room carrying baby Beth.

Puck squeezes Rachel's hand at the sight of his daughter.

"She's beautiful." Rachel speaks up first,

"Perfect." Holly agrees, taking her child and Rachel sees Quinn wipe some tears away when Beth babbles out 'mumma' to Holly.

"Come, sit." Jim tells the kids with a warm smile and watches as Quinn and Finn sit on the love couch and Puck and Rachel sit on the other couch.

"Beth, we have some very special people here today." Jim tells his daughter softly,

"This is your Aunty Quinn." Holly whispers sitting on the ground near the teenagers with Beth in between her legs.

Quinn gets off the couch and sits down next to Holly and takes Beth's hand in her own.

"Hello baby girl." Quinn whispers and laughs when Beth smiles and laughs loudly for Quinn.

"And this is Uncle Noah." Holly whispers and Puck makes his way over to sit on the other side of Holly and takes Beth's hand in his.

"Hey my princess." Puck smiles and Beth grins and laughs, touching the front of Puck's mohawk.

"She's beautiful," Rachel repeats from her spot as she watches Puck and Quinn play with Beth while she talks to Holly and Finn speaks to Jim.

"Yes, what Noah and Quinn gave us. We will be forever grateful." Holly smiles teary eyed,

"They weren't ready to be parents but, I know it means the world to them that you are letting them see her." Rachel tells Holly honestly,

"I'd want the same thing if our situations were reversed." Holly explains,

"Thank you though." Rachel whispers and Holly squeezes her hand gently and they both continue to watch Puck and Quinn play with Beth.

XXXXX

After lunch, Finn and Quinn spend some time with Beth while Puck and Rachel go outside to the Hunter's backyard to talk in private.

"She's amazing Rach." Puck smiles and takes his girlfriend's hand.

"Yeah she is special." Rachel agrees easily, "You okay?" Rachel asks in a whisper,

"Yeah... I mean, it's hard knowing I'll never be her dad but, then I think about my future and I know that I'll be a dad to our kids so, it gets a little easier. Plus Jim is an awesome dude." Puck smiles, knowing his daughter is loved and being looked after,

"Our kids?" Rachel whispers and Puck turns to her,

"I mean not now but-" Puck panics and was cut off mid rant with a kiss to his lips,

"It makes me so happy that you see yourself having children with me Noah." Rachel whispers and receives another kiss.

"I know my future is with you baby." Puck smiles, relieved that she wasn't angry with him, "I know we'll move to New York after high school and we'll both go to collage. You'll make Broadway your bitch and I'll get a kick ass job and one day start my own business, then I'll make an honest woman of you and then, when we are ready, we'll have kids. The most amazing, bad ass kids in the whole world." Puck declared with a cheeky grin,

"God I love you." Rachel beamed and kissed him once more,

"Love you too sexy." Puck smirked and made Rachel laugh.

XXXXX

"And this beautiful woman is Rachel, Uncle Noah's girlfriend." Puck explained to his daughter when it was Rachel and Noah's turn to spend sometime with Beth.

"Hello gorgeous," Rachel smiled and Beth touched her cheek carefully, tenderly before breaking out into a big smile and plopping herself down in between Rachel's legs and showed Rachel her building blocks.

Smiling, Rachel began to help Beth build a tower, grinning and laughing with the baby every time Beth laughed to Rachel and showed off their work to Noah.

"You're gunna be an amazing mum Rach." Puck told her honestly, as he watched Rachel smooth down Beth's blonde hair and kiss Beth's forehead gently,

"Thank you Noah." Rachel smiled, "Like you are an amazing dad."

"Will be." Puck corrected but Rachel shook her head in disagreement,

"You already are. You gave this little girl the best possible life, even though it broke your heart. You are a good father Noah Puckerman, the best. She's lucky to have you and Quinn." Rachel said seriously and Puck leaned over and kissed her lips and then Beth's before wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve,

"Thank you Rachel." Puck whispered,

Smiling, Rachel kissed Beth's cheek and she and Noah laughed when Beth began to babble about something.

XXXXX

"Thank you for letting us see her." Quinn said thoughtfully to Holly and Jim once Beth was asleep and the four were getting ready to leave.

"You are welcome. We'll send you photos and videos every month and our door is opened to you most of the time." Holly replied and Puck and Quinn's faces lit up.

"Thank you." Puck told them and hugged both Jim and Holly before Rachel, Quinn and Finn all did the same before they headed to their car.

After honking the horn and saying good bye, Quinn and Finn began talking quietly in the back seat while Rachel interlaced her and Noah's hands.

"I am so proud of you Noah." Rachel said quietly,

"Thank you for coming with me, us. It means a lot to me baby." Puck replied and kissed her knuckles gently,

"Anything for you." Rachel told him simply,

"Ditto." Puck replied instantly and he never let go of her the entire drive home.

**A/N Like? REVIEWS! :)**


End file.
